plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Rooster
250px |strength = 3 |health = 1 |cost = 2 |set = Event |class = Sneaky |tribe = Pet Zombie |trait = None |ability = This moves to a random lane when a Plant is played here. When this enters a lane: Do 1 damage to all Plants here. |flavor text = According to the Chinese Zodiac, it's the year of the Fire Rooster. Crispy fried Plants for all your Zombies!}} Fire Rooster is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 3 /1 . It has no traits, and its abilities move it onto another random lane every time a plant is played on the same lane as it, and do 1 damage to all plants on the lane it moves to. Fire Rooster was introduced in update 1.10.22, along with Blooming Heart and Defensive End. It will be craftable in a future update. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' This moves to a random lane when a Plant is played here. When this enters a lane: Do 1 damage to all Plants here. *'Set:' Premium - Event Card description According to the Chinese Zodiac, it's the year of the Fire Rooster. Crispy fried Plants for all your Zombies! Update history Update 1.10.22 *Added to the game. Strategies With Fire Rooster can be a tough zombie to take out due to its ability. It also has the ability to damage plants when entering a lane, letting it essentially do 4 damage to a plant. Its ability allows it to take out a fragile plant hiding behind a Team-Up plant. If your opponent tries to manipulate Fire Rooster to attack a plant that is enough to destroy it, use a moving trick like Smoke Bomb to move it and do damage again. To make it even more dangerous, playing Super Stench or having a on board allows it to destroy any non-'Armored' or non-protected plants when it moves to another lane with plants on them. Neptuna and have the best usages out of Fire Rooster, as Neptuna can play health boosting and moving tricks to aid Fire Rooster, while Brain Freeze can use it in a pet deck to make it even more dangerous. Against The best method for dealing with a Fire Rooster is by using tricks that will take it out immediately. In addition, filling the field with plants so the Fire Rooster will die is also an option, but expect a plant to die in the process. Look out for tricks as well, as the zombie hero can easily move Fire Rooster to become more dangerous. From turn 4 onwards, Sour Grapes will be an immediate counter. If you are playing as a hero, be careful of playing plants with 1 health, especially Shroom for Two as if the player uses Smoke Bomb on a Fire Rooster or plays a Fire Rooster on a lane with 1 health plants. You can also force Fire Rooster to go to a ground lane and then use Scorched Earth or play Water Balloons. Gallery Fire Rooster Statistics.png|Fire Rooster's statistics FRcard.jpg|Fire Rooster's card IMG_2430.png|Fire Rooster's grayed-out card in the player's collection IMG_2431.png|Fire Rooster's grayed-out card with an info button HDFire-Rooster.png|HD Fire Rooster RockWallonFireRooster.jpg|Rock Wall being used on Fire Rooster TintedGrayFireRooster.jpg|Tinted gray Fire Rooster due to a glitch Screenshot_2017-01-26-22-40-25.png|Fire Rooster on the field Fire Rooster's Burning Bloomerang.png|Tinted gray Fire Rooster using its ability to damage Trivia *It shares many similarities to . **Both share the same animations. **Both are Pet cards in the class. **Both move onto another random lane when a plant enters theirs. **Both share the same sounds. *Its card is slightly different from other cards, with some regions brighter than usual. *Its name and appearance can be inspired by Burn Rooster from Mega Man X8. *When it is destroyed, it turns into a bucket of chicken, similar to Zombie Chicken in Plants vs. Zombies 2 when it is electrocuted. *Before it was introduced to the game, its original stats were 2/2. They can be seen in two Twitter posts from PopCap. See also * Category:Zombies Category:Animals Category:Pet cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Event cards Category:Sneaky cards